Nia Sharma
Nia Sharma is an Indian television actress. Sharma is known for portraying the lead roles of Anu in Star Plus's Kaali - Ek Agnipariksha, Manvi in Star Plus's Ek Hazaaron Mein Meri Behna Hai Audiologist trains TV show actor by Serena Menon, Hindustan Times. 2012-01-25., Sneha in Ghar Aii Hamari Pyaare Bahu and Roshni in Zee TV's Jamai Raja. She participated in the dance reality show Dance Ki Takkar in 2016. She was a contestant in Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi in 2017 and ended being amongst the top 5 finalists. Currently, she is portraying the role of Aarohi in Colors TV's Ishq Mein Marjawan. Sharma shot to popularity with the web series Twisted. She was ranked second in the Top 50 Sexiest Asian Women 2017 list published by British-based Eastern Eye newspaper. Sharma was ranked third in 2016. Early life Nia Sharma was born in Delhi. She was a student of JIMS Rohini, Delhi. She completed her graduation in Mass Communication from there. Personal life Her real name is Neha Sharma but she changed as she found it common. She is the youngest child of their family. She has one elder brother. She is very close to her mother who is like her best friend. Sharma was ranked No. 3 in 2016 and No. 2 in 2017 in the Top 50 Sexiest Asian Women List by British-based Eastern Eye newspaper. Career Nia Sharma began her television career on the serial Kaali- Ek Agnipariksha and Ishq Mein Marjawan Nia made her next move with the serial Behnein. Later, played a cameo role in the reality show The Player. In 2011 Nia played female Lead role Maanvi in Ek Hazaaron Mein Meri Behna Hai, a layered character with a range of emotions from drama to comedy to emotional shades, suffering from cancer. Nia is the first Indian Television actress to go bald onscreen and her finest performance won her "Best Actress Popular - Desh ki Dhadkan" Award at Indian Telly Awards in 2012. In May 2014, she played Sneha in Star Plus popular show Ghar Aii Hamari Pyaare Bahu but later quit the show in July getting replaced by Suhasi Dhami. In August 2014, Nia played the female lead role of Roshni in Zee TV's Jamai Raja opposite Ravi Dubey though she quit the show after two years in 2016. In 2016, she participated in Karan Chaggar's popular dance reality show Dance Ki Takkar in its fourth season. She survived for two weeks until she quit the show due to her contract with Zee TV. After exiting the show she said "I'm so happy to do the show, and had a great time and experience. Will miss the show so much but if get a chance again I will do it". In 2017, Nia played female lead character Alia Mukherjee in Vikram Bhatt web series Twisted which was quite a departure from her previous roles and characters on Television. Later, Nia participated in Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi season 8 titled pain in spain. Nia was eliminated first on 6 August, again on 27 August but made comeback as wildcard entry and performed well in subsequent stunts, eventually became the first finalist of the season 8 Recently it was announced Nia Sharma to play the female lead role again in Vikram Bhatts' sequel of the Web series Twisted, to go on floors from January 2018. Television Web Series Commercials * Quco Hair Perfume * Sprite Awards *2012 - Star Parivaar Awards, Favourite Nayi Soch Kirdaar for Ek Hazaaron Mein Meri Behna Hai (winner) *2012 - Indian Television Academy Awards, Desh Ki Dhadkan - Best Actress - Popular for Ek Hazaaron Mein Meri Behna Hai (winner) *2014 - Zee Rishtey Awards, Favourite Nayi Jodi for Jamai Raja *2014 - Zee Rishtey Awards, Favourite Saas-Bahu for Jamai Raja *2015 - Television Style Awards, Best Stylish Beti for Jamai Raja *2015 - Indian Television Academy Awards, Gr8! Face Female for Jamai Raja Nominated *2012 - Star Parivaar Awards, Favourite Jodi and Favourite International Jodi - Ek Hazaaron Mein Meri Behna Hai *2012 - Star Parivaar Awards, Favourite Behen - Ek Hazaaron Mein Meri Behna Hai *2013 - Star Parivaar Awards, Favourite Behen - Ek Hazaaron Mein Meri Behna Hai *2013 - Indian Telly Awards, Best Actress in a Lead Role - Ek Hazaaron Mein Meri Behna Hai *2014 - Indian Television Academy Awards, On-Screen Couple - Jamai Raja *2014 - Zee Rishtey Awards, Favourite Jodi - Jamai Raja *2014 - Zee Rishtey Awards, Favourite Naya Sadasya - Female - Jamai Raja *2014 - Zee Rishtey Awards, Favourite Beti - Jamai Raja *2014 - Zee Rishtey Awards, Favourite Popular Face (Female) for Jamai Raja *2015 - Indian Telly Awards, Best Onscreen Couple for Jamai Raja *2015 - Zee Gold Awards, Best actor (female) for Jamai Raja''Sarkar, Prarthna. "Zee Gold Awards 2015 Highlights, Complete Winners' List: 'Yeh Hai Mohabbatein' Bags Most Honours; Karan-Divyanka's Romance Steals the Show". ''International Business Times-India Edition. Retrieved 25 October 2016 *2015 - Zee Gold Awards, Most Popular Jodi for Jamai Raja *2015 - Zee Rishtey Awards, Favourite Pati-Patni Rishta for Jamai Raja *2015 - Zee Rishtey Awards, Favourite Beti for Jamai Raja See also *List of Indian television actresses References External links * Category:Living people Category:Indian television actresses Category:Indian soap opera actresses Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi participants Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Sharma, Nia